1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device with a reflective anode and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light-emitting device comprises an anode, an organic emission layer placed on the anode, and a cathode placed on the organic emission layer. In the organic light-emitting device, when a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, a hole is injected from the anode into the organic emission layer, and an electron is injected from the cathode into the organic emission layer. The hole and electron injected into the organic emission layer are combined to create excitons, wherein an electronic transition of the excitons from an excited state to a ground state causes light to be emitted.
In the organic light-emitting device, the anode is formed in a reflective type to reflect the light, and the cathode is formed in a transmissive type to transmit the light, so that the light emitted from the organic emission layer can be emitted in a direction toward the cathode.
Here, it is preferable that the reflective anode is made of a conductive material which has excellent reflective properties and a proper work function, but there is no single material that simultaneously has such properties and is applicable. Therefore, to satisfy the foregoing properties, the reflective anode has been made of material having a multi-layered structure.
However, the conventional organic light-emitting device suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: deterioration of the interfacial properties between a reflective metal layer and a transparent conductive layer may cause the reflective metal layer to have low reflectivity; and corrosion caused by a galvanic phenomenon may occur between the reflective metal layer and the transparent conductive layer, wherein the corrosion may be spread along an interface between the reflective metal layer and the transparent conductive layer.